


A Spooky Mix Up

by yellowjesy



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Crack Fic, Halloween, Other, haunted house au, its just spooky yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjesy/pseuds/yellowjesy
Summary: the girls are out on an adventure to a haunted house but when something goes wrong and they get trapped, truths are revealed. (this is a complete crack fic and im so sorry im the biggest piece of little mix trash)





	

The girls had decided that they were going to go to a haunted house the day before Halloween just to get into the spirit. Their tour was done and they hadn’t seen each other in so long. And so after waiting for twenty minutes in line they were now all making their way into the house. They had taken a few steps each when suddenly the floor opened up beneath them and everything went black….

Jesy cracked her eyes open wincing at the lantern that was hanging a few feet in front of her. She tried to move but realized that her hands were tied. She was sitting down, but the ground was cold and soon she started shivering. Jesy squinted trying to see anything through the dark but the lantern wasn’t that bright. Suddenly something beside her shifted and she almost let out a scream. 

“Jesy? Is that you?” A voice asked timidly. 

“Jade? What’s going on?” Jesy responded, breathing a deep sigh of relief. 

“Where are we?” Jade asked and Jesy could feel her hands quivering. Jesy desperately wanted to get out of the ropes and envelope Jade in a massive hug. 

“Guys, what’s going on?” Another voice asked behind Jesy. Jesy let out a nervous giggle as she recognized Leigh’s voice. This was really bad. And Jesy was about to bet a large sum of money Perrie was to the left of her. Of course she was still asleep. 

“Not gonna lie, I’m about to shit myself.” Jade whimpered. Jesy twisted her hand and managed to squeeze Jade’s hands. She felt someone move on the other side of her and heard Perrie’s mumbles of confusion. So they were all here, tied up to a pole in a dark room. Jesy was on the verge of tears. 

Suddenly a door burst up and a cloaked figure entered. The girls watched as the figure circled around them chuckling. 

“Hello girls, I see you’ve decided to come to this haunted house, to get spooked I suppose, well I’ve got something really scary for you.” The mysterious voice explained. They had a British accent and it sounded quite masculine. “Perrie, how about we give you a scare first.” 

Jesy felt the ropes twist and heard Perrie let out a squeal. 

“Perrie I read somewhere,” The figure paused “That you girls are just using Zayn for fame, is that correct?” 

Perrie let out a scream as lightning struck outside. She let out a sob as the figure laughed. Perrie was breathing deeply as the figure pulled out a folder and began to dump the papers all over Perrie. It was articles upon articles calling Perrie ‘Zayn Malik’s Ex’ and explaining that every move she makes is because she’s trying to win Zayn back. 

“We broke up a year ago!” Perrie cried as she strained against the ropes but the mysterious person just continued laughing. 

“Oh and Leigh-Anne mind looking at these photos for me?” The cloaked figure asked with a chuckle. Jesy tried to crane her neck to see but she couldn’t make out what’s happening behind her.

Suddenly Leigh-Anne gasped and then let out an ear splitting scream. 

“Look girls, it seems she’s been WHITE WASHED!” The voice cackled maniacally. Jesy heard Leigh begging for them to stop as the footsteps move towards Jade. Jesy could still hear Leigh’s sobs as she heard Jade’s breath hitch. 

“Poor little Jade, you have one thing that you love and unfortunately I’ve taken possession of it and I intend to burn in. Right here right now.”

Suddenly a light flooded in and Jesy could make out a tall figure with a navy cloak and dark pants standing in front of Jade. They were holding something behind their back and as they took it out from behind them Jade let out a cry.

“Please no! You wouldn’t do that to me!” She screamed. 

“Oh but I would” The voice said unzipping Jade’s parka. The rope around Jesy’s wrists tightened as if Jade was trying to escape but it was no use. Her parka meant so much to Jade and here this person was, about to destroy it. 

“Please, stop.” Jesy cried as she heard Jade crying. Not the parka, anything but the parka. The person turned towards Jesy and she gulped. They dropped the parka and walked slowly towards her, only a flickering light could help Jesy see that the figure was wearing thick boots. 

“Oh Jesy, I was saving you for last but I guess now that you can’t keep your mouth shut I’ll do it now.”

They pulled out a stack of papers. “Here Jesy is thousands of tweets and articles saying that you girls…can’t and don’t write your own music!” Jesy let out a blood curdling scream and felt her cheeks go red with anger. 

“I’m not even done yet. Leigh shall we talk about your red hair era? Or perhaps Jesy with your hair wraps? Or Jade, do I even have the heart to tell you that you will be a meme? Even if you so desire to become one. And Perrie, your 23rd birthday? Let’s all relive that nightmare shall we?” The voice yelled as the four girls continued to scream. 

“And finally something that may make your hearts just about stop if I tell you.” The voice quieted down, Jesy’s throat was horse and her cheeks were stained with tears. 

“I read somewhere that I made Little Mix and brought you to your fame. Forget Tulisa and that other one.” The figure threw off their cloak and the girls all gasped (in perfect harmonization) with shock. Simon Cowell stood there with an evil grin upon his face. 

Suddenly another figure burst through the door and into the room. They tackled Simon as he let out a scream that sounded something like ‘Buy Made In The AM on iTunes’ and then fell silent. The hooded figure stood up brushing themselves off. 

“C’mon girls let’s get out of here.”

“Kelly?” Perrie asked astonished. 

“Yeah, I confess I followed you here so I could ‘accidently’ run into you and ask for a cheeky acapella since y’all are so damn good and sound so nice live. Nothing my camera can capture.” Kelly Rowland smiles as she smooths down her hair. Kelly came over with a large knife and uncut the girls one by one. 

Once they were all set free they did a group hug crying tears of happiness now. 

“Ready girls?” Jesy asked looking at her three girls. 

“LET’S BREAK IT DOWN WHO! HEY YOUU…..”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween everyone and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
